charmedescapefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Charmed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Manager Ah thank-you. :D So basically this wiki is like a copy of Charmed Wiki, were other uses can get away from the Drama of the other one? HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. Just a copy and paste, drama free Charmed Wiki. The name of the wiki proves that :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ 11:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Well atleast now I can make the "Seasons" page and put the photos that most suit the episodes, on Charmed Wiki all these unregistered ALWAYS reverted my edits back -.- so did LHAKALH or w.e did to. >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah! You can do what ever you want. Swear if you like =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ 11:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your New Wiki Hej Khan. I will be stopping by from time to time, maybe add all the BoS entries when I can, but I'll be mostly busy with my own wiki. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : OK. I might be leaving the original Charmed Wiki anyways, HalliwellManor just makes me want to die, and I am not going to myself through it. I blocked and demoted him :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ 18:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Khan So is this wiki for anyone who wants to edit? It would be nice to have a drama free wiki...without certain users being annoying. Shanebeckam 08:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yes it is where users can come to chill out then go back to the original :). Enjoy and don't forget the rules on this wiki as follow: "Rules are...there are no rules" Merry Christmas Eve Eve --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ 09:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC)